


Li'ili'i Lilo Kaikaina (Little Lost Sister)

by dazyflower



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazyflower/pseuds/dazyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary has moved back to Hawaii since Wo Fat is dead. Steve and her relationship has always been rocky. She started to date a guy who Steve doesn't really care for. One evening while hanging out with Danny and Grace he gets a call, a bad call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The voice started muffled, but it kept getting louder and louder until Steve's eyes popped open to Danny being inches away from him, "Steve, oh thank fuck you are alive." Danny's hair was not the slicked back do it usually is. Above his right eye there is a huge deep cut. "Just lay there man help is on the way," Danny said as he pressed his wadded shirt back to his wound. Steve turned his head to the left and to the right as he looked to the right he could see the mangled body of the black camaro. 'What the fuck had happened?' Steve had thought as his head started to swim back to a dark that didn't hurt. "Nope, Steve man you have to stay with me man," Danny's voice cracked with worry. The sounds of the sirens got louder and louder as they approached. Once the paramedics arrive on scene, Danny started barking orders at them, giving them Steve age and telling them that Steve's leg was most likely broken. "He was out for a good solid fifteen minutes."

Steve's head lulled back and forth as the hospital speed to the hospital. The Seal fought a bit at first getting the IV and oxygen on. Pulling the oxygen mask off to the side, "Danny? Where is Danny?" The female paramedic grabbed his hand comforting, "Commander, he is on his way as well Officer Kono Kalakaua is bringing him. We are almost to the hospital, now." Steve closed his eyes trying like hell to remember what had my happened to Danny and himself. Nothing.

Arriving at the hospital, Danny searches for Steve as Kono and the medical staff insist on him getting examined. After find Steve he sits down on the chair near him and looks at the doctor who has chased after him. "Can you just put the stitches in me here? I rather not leave here." The doctor agrees because as soon as Steve realized Danny was there he stopped fighting with medical staff on his injuries. Steve had a major concussion, three broken ribs and his leg was also broken. Danny head laceration took about fifteen stitches but he was good as new. Steve had to stay the night just for observation. After Steve is moved to the room Danny comes in, "Hey man," He sits down, "What do you remember Steve?" Steve looks at Danny, " I was hoping that you would feel in the blanks because all I remember was going to Justin Lee's house and leaving we were driving back to HQ and I blank out after that." Danny chuckles a bit,"Here I thought you were a superSEAL and had eyes on the back of your head and side of your head," Danny got serious as he continued, "We got ran off the road, You tried like hell to gets us out of the danger."

Steve winced as he sat up in the hospital bed, "Wait what about Mary? Do we know where she is?" Danny sighed a bit, "Lou and Chin are working on another lead. I think we got close to where she is, I promise you Steve, we will find her." Forty eight hours earlier steve got a call from Mary's cell demanding several prisoner release or Mary would be killed he had seventy two hours to do so. Kono knocked on the door,"Hey boss, How's the melon?" She smiles as she leads Kamekona and Flippah in. Of course the two Hawaiian have gifts of shrimp and balloons. "Glad you didn't get broken in half, the car looks mangled Brah," Kamekona tells Steve and Danny before he finishes. " So with you twos getting hurt I put my ear to the street. I think I know where mary's ex boy is at. I heard he is saying near diamond head with his rich daddy or uncle or somethings like that."

At the news Kamekona gives, Steve pulls out his IV and barks out 'Fuck' as his ribs protest angrily at him for moving forgetting that his foot is broke and falls back into the bed. Danny stands up," What in the Hell do you think you are doing?" Steve tries one more time, "Going to find my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Steve checked himself out of the hospital Kono drove Danny and Steve back to the SEALs' place. They needed to get something to drive and Steve need a change of clothes. Danny was hoping that he could talk Steve into resting a bit. Yeah right we are talking about SuperSEAL. Every lead they had found in Mary's abduction had lead to nothing but dead end.  Once up in his room Steve started to feel light headed, "Steve you need to rest, you'll do Mary no good if you end up in a coma from your concussion." It was hard for Steve to admit Danny was right. Steve laid down, Danny went down and explained what was going on to Kono. "I am going to stay with him here why don't you go home to Adam, we can worry about Mary in the morning." Kono patted Danny's arm,  "You get some rest too.

 

Danny locked the door after Kono left. He went to the couch and fell back on it. 'Wonder what color of new Camaro I should get this time.' Danny closed his eyes he could feel his body drift off when a loud bang came from upstairs. Opening his eyes shaking his head at what Steve should be doing up  there. With a grunt Danny got up from the couch and headed up the stairs for Steve's room.  Steve was hobbling to the bathroom. "Need some help SuperSEAL?" Danny asked from leaning on the door frame.   Steve looks over at Danny. "Leg hurts was just going to get some ibuprofen to help." Danny moves from doorway, "Go back to bed I will get that for you."  As Steve hobbles back to bed Danny get him some meds. Handing him four tablets and a small glass of water. "We will find Mary I promise you. You just need to get some rest. First light we'll take your truck to HQ  and take another stab at everything we might just be burnt that we are missing a clue."  

 

Steve takes the tablets and drinks the water down as he listens to Danny, "You're right, Danno, we just need to work it with fresh eyes and sleep."   Danny takes the now empty glass back to the bathroom, "Night SuperSEAL, the couch downstairs is calling my name."   Danny leaves before Steve can says anything else. Danny yawns as he lays back on the couch the chirp of his cell.  The text is from Melissa, she had gone to the mainland for her kid sister wedding.  He smiles as he text back that he will be at the airport to pick her up when her flight lands on Thursday. Yawning again  he finally dozes off.  Early the next morning Danny is awaken to someone in the kitchen making coffee. Walking  in there he sees Steve on his crutches. Steve is fully dressed and ready to roll from the looks of it.

  
"Morning Danno, forgot to tell you sorry about your car last night." Danny shakes his head as he walks over pouring him a cup of coffee,"Since you are the primary driver of my car what color should I go for now?" Steve nearly chokes laughing on his coffee, "Let's decide on our way to HQ." His phone rings its from an unknown number, raising his brow as he answers it. "McGarrett...Who are you again?" Grabbing out a pad and pencil from a junk draw her writes down an address.  "I will see you there within the hour."  Hanging up with mystery caller and looking at Danny. "The girl knows where Mary is, she said Mare helped her to escape. I am not sure to believe it or not but it's a clue I have to check it out."   Danny downs his coffee and rises out the mug, "I will call the team on our way there." 


	3. Chapter 3

The team arrives at the cafe where the girl told McGarrett to met her at. Danny and McGarrett went in  while the other strategy positioned themselves outside. Sitting there inside watching the room when a tiny brunette with waist long hair walked in. She looks extremely nervous as she looked around the room and looking towards her hand where she had a photo or something to that effect. Finally she spots Steve, walking over cautiously over to where he sits.  "Steve... Steve McGarrett,"" She asks. Danny scoots over in the booth allowing her to sit down. " Yes, I am and this is my partner Detective Danny Williams, please sit down." She sits down and starts playing with the photo in her hand, "She gave this to me to find you." She hands Steve a wallet size photo of Him and Mary that Danny had taken. Mary was laughing and he was standing behind her with a cheesy grin. Steve knew she had this photo in her wallet. "Who are you?"

 

The blue eyed skittish girl answered his question, "Aria Freeman. I am from San Diego. I was taken about four weeks ago. She said you are a Navy SEAL."  Steve looked at Aria, "I am a SEAL. On the phone you said that she helped you escape do you remember where from." Aria bit down on her lower lip, "It was on Sand Island. My brother is also a SEAL. That is what Mary found strange the three other girls that were with us all their brothers were or are SEALs." Steve's head pops up from him looking at the photo.   "You are going to be safe. We need you to come with us to our headquarters and tell us the rest of what you know," Steve says.

 

As Aria goes to reply to the SEAL and his partner, when the window near them shatters from a bullet missing the three at the table, "STAY DOWN!"  Danny yells out as he pushes Aria down as he grabs his gun. Steve is already guns drawn and heading toward the window where the bullet came through. He still fast for a guy with broken leg and ribs.  Outside Kono, Lou and Chin, also headed towards where the shot was fired  as Chin crossed the street with his shotgun in hand. When a SUV guns it  heading towards him. "WATCH IT CUZ," Kono yells out.  Chin jumps narrowly being hit by the car  while Lou and Kono open fire on the SUV.

  
As Danny, Steve and Aria came running out of the building as the SUV speeds off and down the street. The team groups up, "Aria, this is the rest of my team, like I said we will keep you safe," Steve said as he looked at Aria then towards his team, "Let's meet up at HQ.  I think we have a why Mary was taken."


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Five-0 headquarters, Aria sat down with a sketch artist and came up with a couple composites of the men that took her and had Mary.  Steve was worried because it was getting down to the wire on the prisoner release and Governor Denning had said the famous words, 'we don't negotiate with terrorist' line. Just than his phone rang with was the unknown call again. "Steve," the whimper of Mary came across the line. "They have new demands, Steve." She sounds so weak, "Mare, what?" A louder voice came on the line all distorted, "In addition to the prisoners, we want two hundred fifty thousand dollars, We will give you an additional twenty-four hours."  McGarrett responses, "I need to know that my sister is okay. Other than me talking to her."  As soon as Steve asked what he did the line goes dead.

 

"Fuck," Steve nerves were on edge. Just then his cell chimes, it's a picture message of Mary, Her left eye was badly swollen, she looked thinner than what Steve remembered. "Steve, you okay there man," Danny asked? "We need to find her and the others." Steve said not meeting Danny's stare. Instead he makes a call, "Joe is Steve.  Not sure where you are  but I need your help. someone has Mary and they are targeting Navy SEALs' families...... I understand... I will get all the names that I can....Let me know when to pick you up at the airport."

 

Using that picture of Mary, Chin and Kono look for anything that could give where Mary and the others could now be. The team was pretty sure once the group realized Aria was missing they would change locations. "Boss," Kono called, Steve and Danny both came out of Steve's office. Aria following close behind. "I think they are still on Sand Island. Look?" Kono enlarges the photo then goes and points out on the picture it shows window  in the window is a building a building that is only located in Sand Island. "See Steve, Sand Island." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a little shorter than I would like. My life is a tad crazy at the moment. I am going to chapter everyother day on this Story and my other story. Let me know what you all think of the Story so far. Leave some love and comments.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve waited impatiently in his office when Joe White came through,"Any Word from Mary yet?"  Steve looked up,"I was going to pick you up... No, nothing.  Aria the girl that Mare help escape knew a few of the other girls names and wrote them down, the rest of the team are seeing if they have been seen or heard of. But they all have ties to Navy SEALs, whether it be  sisters, wives or daughters. We need to figure out who this group is and take them out." Steve gets up from her chair. "They are on Sand Island, but without knowing more I can't risk anyone plus I am not in hundred percent to do much." Shaking his casted leg at Joe.

 

Joe White stood there listening to Steve,"Why don't Danny and I go do some recon work." There was a soft knock on the door then Aria appeared. "Is there anything else I can do to help? Sorry, I didn't mean interrupt. Oh Lieutenant Commander White, It's nice to see you again."  Steve looked at her than back at Joe. "It's just Joe, Aria. It's good to see you again, I wish it was under better reasons.  It was right before Hell week that Nathan came to me with a letter and asked for help.... After that I got to meet you, Aria." Aria smoothed out the shirt she had on. "Yes, it was."

 

Steve looked over Aria, she had cleaned up nice.  Steve had given Kono some money to go get her some clothes after given all the information.  Steve did some background on her while he was waiting.   Aria was born and raised in California. Bad family upbringing tho both her and her brother, Nathan, they landed in the foster system, when her brother turned eighteen he joined the Navy, ending up being a SEAL. Aria was twelve, something happened  to her causing her brother filed for custody to take his sister. What Steve didn't know the file was sealed shut. Nathan won custody of his sister and while he was on tour Nathan's girlfriend took care of Aria. Nathan had helped her get into USC, she was an undetermined major. "I am going to have you stay at my place, I have a feeling that if we put you up in a hotel someone would find you. We don't want that."

  
While Danny, Chin and Joe end up going to do recon, Steve ended up taking Aria to his home. "Thank you, for letting me stay here," Aria said as she got out of Steve's truck. Steve limbed a bit as he led  her into the house. "There is a spare room you can sleep, bathroom is next to that. Are you hungry at all?" Aria looked around Steve's house as she replied," Yes please, I haven't eaten since yesterday."  Steve grabbed her hand leading her into the kitchen,"Anything sound good to you?" Aria squeezed the SEALs' hand, "How about a cheeseburger or anything really?"  Steve let go of her hand,"I have the fixings for a cheeseburger. So I will make that." 


	6. Chapter 6

Lou, Chin, and Joe drove over to Sand Island after narrowing down where the photo of Mary came from.   Entering the warehouse and making their way to the room from the blueprint that they thought Mary should be in. When they breached the room no one was there. The only two things in the room was laptop that was shot  and dead body of man shot execution style.  "Steve, I am telling you whoever has Mary moved her after the call because she wasn't here. Listen we found a laptop and a body. Max is on his way to get the body to take back to the morgue and Chin is going to go back to headquarters to see if he can pull anything off the laptop."

 

Steve hang up with Danny, then peeks in on Aria who is sitting on the couch reading a book that she had found on a bookshelf in the dining room. "Is it good?" Aria smiles as she puts the book down. "Yes, it is. Have you read this?" She ask the SEAL as she showed the title Wuthering Heights. "Can't say I have I think that was my mother's book." Sitting down next to Aria,"It's a classic Steve." Steve leans back in the couch his foot is throbbing and he doesn't want to take a pain pill. "Are you okay Steve? Can I get you anything?" Aria asked as she places the book on the coffee table. "No, its just a broken foot, and its achy."

 

Aria bites her lower lip, "Mary was right about you." Steve turned his head to look at Aria. "What did she say about me, hopefully nothing horrible." Aria blushes a bit, "She said that you are super amazing and super cute." Lowering her eyes  then Aria gets up, "Care if I get a glass of water? I could get you one as well."  Steve smirks a bit, "Yes, feel free to get anything you need while you are here. Instead a water for me care to grab me a beer from the refrigerator."   Coming back with two beers. "Changed my mind on water." Aria hands Steve his beer and joins him back on the couch with her beer. "Can you tell me anything that happened while you were taken?"  Aria takes a drink of beer."I had been out a club with some friends, I got really dizzy so I went outside to get some air. I passed out once I was outside. Next thing I remember I woke up and I was here in Hawaii,  the men they were talking about a mission. Something called Operation .... It was a Beatles song."   Steve sat up,"Strawberry Fields."  Aria looked at Steve. "Yes that's it. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this chapter was a huge surprise have to love when the characters have something else planned for me to write

_The sounds of bombs blowing up in the distance.  Steve could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he looked through the scope of his gun. A small boy maybe the age of five runs out holding a small package Steve can't tell what it is. The boy is upset and crying.  His little body sags to the ground. In his arms isn't a package, it's a baby maybe a few days old.  Getting on his radio, he told his buddy, Sam. He is the closest one in the group. "Hanna, at your ten o'clock is a young boy and he is carrying an infant. Get them out of the line of fire."  Smirking as he listens to his friend, Sam Hanna, he turns his head and sees the two.  Without responding back to Steve the SEAL with his rifle drawn he heads to the children......._

 

"Steve, what are you thinking about?" Aria broke him from his memory. "The past Aria, Operation Strawberry fields is a classified mission that I was a part of."   Aria mouth made a small "O" as he explained. "I am not going to press for information. So about those cheeseburgers they almost done?" She smiles as she ask. " They should be. Come on." He gets up pulling her up and  leads her into the kitchen her fingers intertwining with Steve's. His hand is warm and hard. That feeling makes her feel safe. Once in the kitchen, Steve lets go of her hand to grab a couple of plates down at the cabinet handing her one.  Pulling out the buns and placing one on each of the plates. Taking the cheeseburgers off the pan and placing them on the buns. "Eat up."  Aria eyes lit up, "These look amazing, thank you Steve."  She takes some ketchup and overloads her cheeseburger with it.

 

Steve was quite impressed how Aria ate the cheeseburger. Instead of eating all timid she savored all the flavoring. Her eyes closing and her nose squishes up all cute as she bites into the cheeseburger. What kills Steve is as she finishes up the bite Aria makes a small moan. But that moan trigger the SEAL to feel something he had had in over a year since Cath left. It gave him a burst of arousal. His pants restricting his erection, 'Nope this is not going to happen. Pull it together Steve, she was a victim.  Aria looked over at Steve and he was just staring at her.  Putting her plate to the side, "Steve, you have a little something." She leans over a from his bottom lip she wipes her finger across it wiping up off showing ketchup she licks it off her finger.

  
The next thing Aria knew his plate was on the floor and his lips were crushing into hers as he pushed her back into the couch. She made that moan Steve liked but this time louder. Aria could feel his erection pushing hard against her. She should stop what is happening what is happening between her and Steve. It's been far too long since she felt what she was feeling. Her fingers tangled into his hair as Steve kisses her. He pulls back a bit to access her reaction. Lydia is panting hard and her eyes accessing Steve then softly she lifts her head kissing him and softly bites his lower lip.  Steve kisses her back trailing the kisses to her neck and up to her ear. "My room now."


End file.
